No Es Que Importe
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: No le importaba lo demás mientras ambos estuvieran juntos. [Slash] ¡Toothcup! *-* ¡Viñeta!.-¡Denle una oportunidad! D:


**No Es Que Importe.**

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual, como quieran decirle. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll tenía un secreto, uno de esos a los que le podías llamar _"Secreto Público"_ , bueno, sería _"un secreto publico a medias"_ , ya que a aquello sólo eran especulaciones de algunos de los tantos habitantes de Berk, aunque el que el próximo Jefe evitara el tema como quien evita la peste tampoco era de mucha ayuda. El joven vikingo suspiró, mientras que él y Toothless descendían en el claro en donde se habían conocido luego de un largo vuelo, y ciertamente el malhumor de Haddock era palpable, porque, ¿Cuál era la maldita necesidad de apartarlo a la primera oportunidad y llenarlo de muchas e irritantes preguntas? Ninguna, no hacia falta y el que lo hicieran era lo que más irritaba al pecoso chico.

"¿Cuándo harán oficial su relación tú y Astrid, Hiccup?"

Esa era una de las tantas con las que lo abordaban, y para colmo era la más recurrente, y allí era cuando el castaño rojizo pensaba sobre su relación con la valiente vikinga, ¿Relación? ¡¿Qué relación?! ¡Si sólo eran amigos!

"—¿Mi...Mi qué con Astrid?—"

Siempre respondía o muy fastidiado, o muy sorprendido. Debía admitir que eran persistentes.

"Hiccup, ¿Por qué el Furia Nocturna parece estar enojado?"

"—Porque ustedes siguen jodiendo con lo mismo.—"

Le gustaría decir pero sólo lo pensaba, bufando con malhumor, ¿Pero quién no estaría enojado si molestaban a alguien que te importa? De forma directa en el caso del dragón, o indirectamente directa en el caso del humano. El ser de escamas negras y grandes ojos felinos de un verde amarillento resopló, empujando levemente a su Hiccup por la espalda con su trompa, observó divertido la mueca del castaño rojizo antes de sonreír cuando su pequeño jinete lo empujó juguetonamente sonriéndole con altivez, a pesar de que no había logrado mover de su lugar a la gigantesca criatura.

Toothless fregó su cabeza contra el pecho de su amigo, sintiendo como su vikingo, que no era exactamente vikingo, colocaba sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su cabeza, provocando que ambos se miraran fijamente por eternos segundos.

 _"—Hiccup—"_

El nombrado suspiró.—Ya lo sé, Tooth, ya lo sé.—dijo simplemente, acariciando los apéndices auditivos de su dragón con delicadeza.

Sonrió cariñosamente al escuchar los ronroneos ajenos.

"La relación entre tu dragón y tú es muy...fuerte, ¿No sería genial que fuera así con los demás jinetes?"

El heredero de Berk frunció levemente el ceño, esa era de entre todas la preguntas la que menos le gustaba, porque si bien era un inocente comentario el tono con el que había sido dicho junto con la forma en la que lo habían mirado al momento de decirlo le dejaban saber que sutilmente los demás vikingos le estaban insinuando otra cosa, y él tenía una clara idea sobre qué era esa cosa.

—Vamos a casa, Toothless.—dijo el dueño de las orbes verde esmeralda.

El nombrado gorgoteó en respuesta.

—¿Cómo crees que papá lo tomará?—inquirió el humano un tanto nervioso.

 _"—No quiero ni imaginármelo—"_

Hiccup rió al ver el intento de mueca hecha por su pareja.

—Yo tampoco.—confesó Haddock.

Suspirando, el primer jinete de dragones abrazó al Night Fury, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba, no era que le importara lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás pero sabía que probablemente se desataría una tormenta; negó con la cabeza, de todas formas él y Toothless nunca habían cumplido con las reglas, eran la excepción a la regla, y ciertamente, así estaban mejor.

—Te amo, Toothless.—dijo el adolescente.

 _"—Te amo, Hiccup—"_

No le importaba lo demás mientras ambos estuvieran juntos.

* * *

 **¡Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Runa-tan (Moon Erebos) por echarle una miradita a esto antes de publicar! :3**

 **¡Hola! Yo aquí estrenándome en Fandom nuevo y con estos dos *-*. Bien hoy no tengo mucho por decir (y debemos agradecer a Marshall por eso) además de que no será la última vez que me vean por aquí en lo más mínimo :). Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña viñeta y si no que no duelan los tomatazos x3 ¡Y perdonen si hubo algún error en alguna parte! Aunque no creo pero bueno~**

 **¡Comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! ^^**


End file.
